Baktoid Armor Workshop
Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, Baktoid Armor Workshop was a Trade Federation-owned design firm that specialized in developing rugged all-terrain ground vehicles for use by civilians. Wat Tambor was one of (or possibly the) Baktoid's executive officers. Raith Sienar was an acquaintance of Baktoid's chief designer, a man who was obsessed with tanks. A Baktoid design tended to be heavily armored, with delicate or important components placed in secure, well protected areas near the rear of the craft. Early Baktoid vehicles were rarely manufactured with weapons, but they did possess standard weapons emplacements allowing combat modifications to be made after purchase. History In order to build its secret army, the Trade Federation provided Baktoid with funding for a complete line of ground assault vehicles and transports. It is also rumored that the Trade Federation arranged a merger between Baktoid and Haor Chall arms merchants, although Baktoid denied this claim. Nevertheless, with the Trade Federation's support, Baktoid began work on several new craft, including the fearsome Armored Assault Tank and the nearly unstoppable Multi-Troop Transport. During development of these vehicles, the company made a conscious effort to adhere to a unified design style, resulting in a line of vehicles reminiscent of large and dangerous animals. After the Invasion of Naboo, the Trade Federation tried to distance itself from the Baktoid Armor Workshop, which was accused of providing the front line assault vehicles used in the capture of Theed and other settlements. The Trade Federation dramatically dissolved Baktoid, only to quietly transfer many of the company's manufacturing facilities and designs to other Trade Federation subsidiaries, including Baktoid Combat Automata and Baktoid Fleet Ordnance. Baktoid products and vehicles would form most of the CIS military during the Clone Wars. Shortly before the Clone War, Baktoid sponsored an effort to transport a Geonosian hive to Hypori, where they built a droid factory, producing troops for the incoming war. Traits Most Baktoid products' main power systems were located in the rear of the craft. Products Ground assault craft *Advanced dwarf spider droid *Armored Assault Tank *Armored Scout Tank *DSD1 dwarf spider droid *Ground Armored Tank *''Harbinger'' *Heavy Armored Assault Tank *Heavy Artillery Gun *Heavy dwarf spider droid *Heavy homing spider droid *Heavy Single Trooper Aerial Platform *Multi-Troop Transport *OG-9 homing spider droid *Single Trooper Aerial Platform *Trade Federation troop carrier *Transpeeder *droid transport carrier (Possibly) Water assault craft *Ocean Troop Transport *''Ostracoda''-class gunboat Starfighters and starships *Advanced droid bomber (In conjunction with Haor Chall Engineering) *Advanced Droid Starfighter (Possibly) *Droid Starfighter (light) (Possibly) *E-STAP Droid Starbomber *E-STAP Shielded Droid Starbomber *E-STAP Advanced Droid Starbomber *''Hyena''-class droid bomber (Possibly in conjunction with Haor Chall Engineering) *LAATAK *Multi-Utility Transport *Neimoidian transport *RHTT-6 transport *''Vulture''-class droid starfighter (In conjunction with Haor Chall Engineering) Weapons *Double-barrel repeating blaster (Possibly) *E-5 blaster rifle *E-5s sniper rifle *E-60R missile launcher Appearances *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Sources *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Category:Arms manufacturing companies Category:Droid manufacturers Category:Repulsorcraft manufacturers Category:Separatist organizations Category:Shipwrights de:Baktoid Rüstungswerke nl:Baktoid Armor Workshop